El temible ser de luz
by Smithback
Summary: Una vez establecidas varias generaciones de vampiros como raza predominante; cuando Nebille es completamente una leyenda, un ser ficticio e imposible; Cuando la palabra humano solo ha quedado relegada a los cuentos y fantasías. ¿Cómo imagina una niña la vida? (Del libro)


El temible ser de luz

"Estaba tan negro y silencioso como una tumba.

No. Qué idea tan ridícula. Había asistido a fiestas magnificas en algunas tumbas." Informe: Fundamentalmente inofensiva

Heliaannuus bostezó con fastidio, pronto amanecería y sería hora de dormir; guardó sus libros y se dirigió a su cuarto, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a subir las escaleras, su hermana mayor, con burla dijo, "¿a dormir? ¿Tienes miedo de que el humano venga por ti?"

Selenicereusa era varios años mayor que su pequeña hermana y acostumbraba dormir hasta más temprano, incluso cuando el sol estaba bastante alto ya en la mañana; rara vez salía a esas horas a pesar de que tenían varias pastillas para poder salir al sol; sabiendo del infantil comportamiento de su hermanita, aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para burlarse de ella; sabía que su hermana menor, Eliaannuus, solía quedarse mirando a la ventana hasta que se comenzaban a ver los primeros rayos del sol y traicionada por su propio cuerpo, se desplomaba dormida; razón por la cual Selenicereusa se burlaba con cariño constantemente. Pasarían varios años para que Heliaannuus pudiese ser lo suficientemente madura y fuerte para poder salir al sol sin morir inmediatamente, pastilla o no.

Heliaannuus Tenía varias fotografías de hermosos paisajes bañados por el sol. Su hermana sabía esto y se burlaba constantemente de ella, tratando de asustarla con la historia del humano. Heliaannuus era lo suficientemente grande ya para comprender que la existencia de un ser así, que cazaba vampiros por diversión bajo el cobijo del sol, que podía sobrevivir tanto en sol como en la obscuridad, con una inteligencia superior para esconderse en el basto mundo, era un imposible, un mito hecho por los mayores para asustar a los niños de no tentar el sol; y sin embargo Heliaannuus guardaba una breve duda sobre su existencia; había tantas cosas incomprensibles en el mundo, las antiguas ruinas, las zonas muertas e incluso el comportamiento diurno de algunos animales… Sabía que 'el humano' no era real, pero la sola imagen mental le era terriblemente cautivadora; un ser tan poderoso y tan terrible… era impensable y por lo tanto misterioso. Lo suficiente para cautivar historias románticas y terribles. Todos sabían el cuento de Nebille, ese temible ser de la luz, el humano que desafió a los vampiros, el único, el imposible, el primero…. tan impresionante como imposible, Era una historia que cualquier vampiro conocía en su folklor.

Heliaannuus deseaba con fervor, como las plantas al agua, tener la edad para poder tomar su pastilla y sentir el calor del sol en la piel. Según los libros no causaba más que un imperceptible cosquilleo, como hormigas en la piel… el solo hecho de pensar en cientos de hormigas le causaba repulsión, pero pensaba que bien valdría la pena por poder ver el mundo bañado en esa luz tan impropia, empero tan natural. constantemente se preguntaba ¿cómo algo tan natural como la tranquila noche podía ser tan dañino?.

En las paredes tenía fantásticas fotografías de edificios y animales y cosas en su estado natural, por la noche. El contraste era inverosímil. Las más obscuras eran tan tranquilas, tan serenas, como si la noche le diese la bienvenida a todo en su manto, sin desdeñar nada. Las fotografías de día, por el contrario, eran tan contrastantes, casi lastimaba el solo verlas. Creaba sombras de todo, como rechazando ciertas áreas o lugares como si los desdeñase y considerase impuros de ella, todo estaba tan vibrante que Aveces tenía que parpadear varias veces para poder tragarse tantos contrastes…. Y aun así, parecía hermoso de una forma grotesca.

Se preguntaba cómo sería un humano si existiese… Le parecía demasiado fantástico, casi onírico la existencia de un ser bajo el cobijo del sol. Los cuentos lo describían con forma parecida a los vampiros, pero con una avasalladora agresividad y una pasmosa facilidad para mentir y engañar a los vampiros. El color de sus ojos solía ser descrito como colorido… como el sol, Aveces verdes pero generalmente café oscuro para poder ver durante el ´día… en contraste con el pálido color de los ojos de los vampiros. También eran descritos como bronceados… pero eso era poco confiable, ya que había personas más al sur cuyo color de piel era naturalmente moreno e incluso sus ojos Aveces eran castaños o café; además de que esa gente vivía en las zonas más despobladas, donde el sol calentaba durante la mayor parte del día… los cuentos decían que los humanos se habían originado en el ecuador, pero aquellas personas mayores que creían en la existencia de los vampiros y que decían haber buscado información en libros antiguos, decían que una vez hacía mucho tiempo fueron la raza dominante…. de hecho Heliaannuus reía ante esa última idea. No tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pensaba que esa gente no tenía nada mejor que hacer con su vida más que ir inventando absurdos.

Ya en su cuarto, Heliaannuus abrió la ventana cubierta con un filtro solar especial, sacó la cabeza y olisqueó el amiente, el amanecer siempre olía tan diferente a la noche. Le gustaría poder dormir con la ventana abierta pero la verdad es que tenía un poco de miedo de que un simple hilo de sol la tocase, a pesar de que su cama estaba del otro lado del cuarto. Cuando fuese mayor dormiría con la cama al lado de la ventana… tomaría una pastilla y no le temería al sol.

*Notas de Smithback:

De hecho mi primer idea era un grupo de humanos sobrevivientes en las montañas que planeaban ir a la ciudad hablar sobre las dificultades por las que tendrían que pasar y como estaba el mundo en esas condiciones, pero entonces dije... ¿cómo está el mundo en esas condiciones? Y así surgió esto. También me surgió la idea de que un grupo de humanos cazaran vampiros….

Espero les gustase. Gracias suerte, bye

¿Te gustan los juegos de rol, discusiones sobre libros, videojuegos y fanfics en general? Todo acompañado de un buen café…

Te invito a éste magnífico foro

www cafés foroactivo mx,

o

southparkhispano

*El temible ser de luz

Una vez establecidas varias generaciones de vampiros como raza predominante; cuando Nebille es completamente una leyenda, un ser ficticio e imposible; Cuando la palabra humano solo ha quedado relegada a los cuentos y fantasías. ¿Cómo imagina una niña la vida?

Enero 8, primer historia del 2017…. ¡ye'!


End file.
